A Flaming Heart
by Gamer95
Summary: Flame Princess has stepped down as ruler of the Fire Kingdom to make way for a more suitable ruler. She returns to Ooo, preferring its natural beauty to the Fire Kingdom. But when a heavily injured child appears, she finds herself thrown into a role she's not sure she was ready for... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS


In a lightly wooded area, a lone figure was taking a walk. Said figure was a young woman. Her orange body glowed brightly in the woods, signifying her fiery nature. She was a tall woman, and decently attractive. She had a long head of flaming, orange hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were a fiery red, and many a man would say she had a decent body.

Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun had recently had a mutual breakup. Over time, they both realized that their feelings for one another had been nothing more than a mutual crush. The two were still great friends, and he had maintained his role as her most trusted guard...

However, Flame Princess hadn't been happy in the Fire Kingdom. Yes, it was her responsibility, but...it grew tiresome waking up and seeing the same thing every day: fire, fire and more fire.

She missed the lush, green trees. She missed the vibrant blue sky. She even missed the water, as deadly as it was to her. It was dangerous, but it was so sparkly and pretty to look at...

One day, however, she came to a realization: most of her work ended up being done by Cinnamon Bun, mostly behind her back. She had insisted that he not burden himself with her work, but he wanted to help so bad... And it helped his case that he was beloved by everybody in her kingdom.

She saw an opportunity, for both her kingdom and herself. She was unhappy, and Cinnamon Bun was a much better ruler than she could ever hope to be.

And so, one day, she made the announcement that she would be stepping down as ruler. Her subjects were upset at first, but came to accept her decision when she announced that Cinnamon Bun would be taking her place.

Before she had left, Cinnamon Bun and her now ex-staff members had insisted that she come for semi-regular visits, a term that she had agreed to with a giggle.

Now the woman was free to live happily in the land of Ooo, underneath the blue skies she'd grown to love.

Witch had started to swirl around in a vortex…huh?

The fiery woman blinked and stared up into the strange phenomenon happening in the sky. "What the…?" her eyes grew wide when she saw a shape start to fall from the vortex and land a little way away.

The earth shook causing the girl to land on her behind with a thud. She quickly jumped to her feet and started to run to where the star impacted. "One day out of the kingdom and this happens. Hope this an't an omen." She ran ahead yet paused as she saw the entrance to a forest.

"Oh…just great!" she shouted with annoyance. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Relax…just relax you can do this, just don't touch anything." She slowly and carefully entered the forest looking for the falling star not expecting it will forever change her life.

She stepped around the trees carefully. She tried her best not to sweat nervously, out of fear that her lava sweat would start a forest fire. She REALLY didn't want that weighing on her conscience...

Finally, she reached the crash site. "Okay...What landed-" She froze when she heard something in the crater. It sounded like sobbing...

Slowly, she approached and looked down...and her eyes widened as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

It was...it was a little boy... No...It wasn't JUST a little boy...It was a little HUMAN boy! He was very clearly the same species as Finn...and that made what she was seeing all the more terrifying.

The boy was bleeding. He was bleeding BADLY. She herself didn't have much in terms of blood, but she understood one thing very clearly: humans needed blood in their body to survive. She remembered back when she was dating Finn and he had come to visit her one day cut up and bleeding after one of his crazy adventures. She had been confused as to why that was happening, and what the strange red substance was. Jake ended up explaining the concept of blood to her, so she knew how important it was...

And this child? The substance was practically oozing out of his tiny, frail body...

Harry sobbed as he curled into a ball. He didn't know what happened. He was doing his chores like he usually did when he had tripped over his large shirt and had tipped the table that held a vase. He remembered hearing the shattering of glass before he felt nothing but pain.

The large fists of his uncle, the heavy kicks of his cousin the blunt pain of a frying pan from his aunt it hurt…it hurt so much. He had closed his eyes and just excepted it and that's when it happened. He felt something within him push out and send his abusers flying back and lifted the boy up and teleporting him away from the house.

He never noticed the landing, never noticed that he was a star or he was even flying. All he felt was pain…so much pain…

"KID!" a voice shouted from just outside his range and he flinched at the loud noise and curled more into himself. "He did not want to feel pain anymore.

He felt really tired though...And he couldn't stand up...He felt weak...

Flame Princess spent no more time thinking and jumped down to check on him. She rushed to his side and studied him closely. His body looked unnaturally pale for a human and the leaking of blood was still going strong. Her eyes widened in realization.

If she didn't do something quick, the boy was going to die.

But what could she do?! How could she-

Wait...

She remembered one time, when Finn was bleeding, he tried to hold her hand...And her fire ended up searing his wound shut...

The princess bit her lip when she realized there was only one way to save this little boy...

The wound would have to be seared shut.

Harry felt warmth near him and slowly he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he could only make out a strange orange light was next to him kneeling down. It was so warm, he started to relax…till he felt a burning hand on his open wound.

The princess flinched when she heard the child's pain filled scream. She felt her own fiery tears start to form before shaking them off and focusing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she repeated.

As soon as the blood stopped she pulled her hand off him quickly and held it to her chest and backed away from him. The boy curled into himself and just sobbed harder than before. His bleeding had indeed stopped yet now he had a burnt hand print on his back.

The princess looked away in guilt and pain. She missed how the flaming hand print was starting to fade away thanks to the child's magic.

She breathed heavily as she looked away. "I...I'm so sorry..." She said softly, burying her face in her hands. "It...It was the only way I could...I just...I wanted to help...I..." She steeled herself and took a deep breath, making her way over to him. "Little boy...?" She asked tentatively. "I...I'm sorry I hurt you." The child looked at her and sniffled. He said nothing. "But you were bleeding, and it wasn't gonna stop on its own...I had to stop it. To save you. Please understand...I didn't WANT to hurt you...But I had to."

"It's okay..." The boy replied. Flame Princess smiled.

"Really...? You forgive me?"

"You had to hurt me. EVERYONE has to hurt me. That's the way it is..." He sounded defeated and hopeless. Flame Princess's smile faded.

"...What...?"

"I'm a freak…freaks need to be hurt…they shouldn't exist…they should just disappear…" He spoke softly fresh tears escaping his eyes. He had been taught this by his uncle every night.

The princess just stared wide eyed at the small child in shock. "No…no that's not…"

"Please…no more…please…no more pain…"

Flame Princess looked around with wide scared eyes. She looked up at the sky and her eyes narrowed. She stood up and extended her arms up and shot fire into the sky, she focused it and had the flames make out a S.O.S symbol. Hopefully someone would come to help them.

Near the Fire Kingdom...

Outside of the Fire Kingdom, a small cat-like creature made of fire walked along the ground, minding the grass. He, like Flame Princess, preferred it outside the Fire Kingdom. He was a drifter, he liked to wander and see new things.

However, the little flambit wasn't expecting what he saw next.

"Holy Glob!" The cat-like Flambit exclaimed, clapping his hands to his cheeks. "One day outta the kingdom and that girl's already in trouble?!" He looked back at the Fire Kingdom. "No way the new king's ever gonna see it from all the way back there..." He sighed. 'Hang in there, FP! Flambo's comin' to the rescue!"

The flambit dashed off in the direction of the distress signal.

The flambit dashed through the forest careful not to burn the many plant life and soon arrived at a clearing. "Princess!" he shouted emerging from the forest.

"Flambo!? I need help!"

"I saw the- HOLLY GLOB!" the flambit shouted as he saw the wounded HUMAN boy laying in a crater. He stared widened eyed at the little boy before turning to the distraught flame princess.

"What did you do!?" he asked her with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything…I just seared his wound and…and he started talking about deserving…he fell from the sky…I just."

"Princess!" he shouted causing her to pause. He frowned when he saw the flaming tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right, all right, ease up there. What went down? Start from the beginnin' of the story."

And so Flame Princess told him everything. Flambo sat down and crossed his arms. "Ah...Kid's had it pretty rough, eh?" He took a look at Harry. The boy stared at him...curiously?

"I-Is that a kitty...?" He asked softly. Flambo snickered.

"Nah, kid, I'm no p*** cat." He replied. "I mean, how many cats are on fire, am I right?"

"Sorry..."

"He's not mad." Flame Princess reached out to pat his shoulder before remembering with a blush that she couldn't. "Anyway, Flambo, I don't know what to do with him..."

"Well ya gotta get him outta this place first, right?"

"I would love too, but I can't touch him without hurting him." She said sadly looking down.

Flambo mumbled to himself and placed a paw to his chin. "That is a problem but I might have a solution for ya."

"What?" The princess asked hopeful.

"A flame shield. It's only a quick fix but it should be able to get you all back to the kingdom for someone to look over." He said.

"Do it then please!"

Flambo nodded his head and crawled over to the little boy. The cat narrowed his eyes lightly at his exposed scars and bruises before spiting on the boy.

Harry flinched and lowered his head down. His family had done that to him too, yet he felt the temperature drop and he got a little chilly as he started to shake lightly.

Flambo nodded his head one and turned to the girl. "He's all yours." He waved only to have to jump back as he was almost run over as the girl ran to the boy's side and gently slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

The boy moved closer to the sudden warmth. "Mmm...Warm..." He mumbled softly. Flame Princess smiled and snatched him up.

"Thanks, Flambo." She said gratefully. "I can always count on you."

"Ah, nothin' to it, princess!" The Flambit replied. "You best run along now though. Get the kid looked at before it runs out."

"Awesome." The girl nodded. "Later!" She dashed off at top speed. Flambo smiled after her.

"Heh...I remember when that girl was just a little spark in a lamp." He said, shaking his head. "Where's time go to...?"

Harry snuggled into the warm arms with a content smile, the warmth was numbing his pain and replacing it with relaxation. He felt himself drift but tried to stay awake, he did not want the warm lady mad at him.

Flame Princess did not notice his problem, she was moving around trees and plants before exiting the forest and running at top speed back to the kingdom. She passed through the gates and right into the castle. "Hello! I need some help!" she shouted to see if anyone would answer.

"It's only been an hour…" a guard said simply.

"Not me! Him!" she said holding the drowsy boy up.

The guard's eyes grew wide as they saw the human child. "A h. !" he shouted then combusted into flames.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be difficult! I'll get him to the medic myself!" she ran down the castle hallways till she discovered the medical room. "Doctor are you here!?"

"Huh...Wha...?" Princess Bubblegum sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Flame Princess?" The fire girl blushed.

"Oh...This isn't the hospital..." She said softly. She didn't really know her way around the Candy Kingdom. She wasn't exactly a frequent visitor...

"Wait..." The princess stopped her. "Flame Princess, why are you carrying a child, and...hold on..." The princess adjusted the glasses she wore when researching. "Is he a human?!"

"Yes." Flame Princess replied. "Now, I really need to get him to a hospital-"

"I can fix him." Bubblegum offered.

"...Really?"

"I can, I have a potion that can heel any wound." She said as she walked into her room and started to rummage through her stuff.

"Not that I'm super grateful for this, but why do you have one again?" Flame Princess asked with a raised brow.

"Take a guess?" she responded back.

"Fin?"

"Fin" she nodded and continued her search till she found it with ah "Ah-ha!" she pulled up a pink liquid and walked back over to them.

"Have him drink this and it should heal all his wounds for him."

"Thanks PB" Flame said with a smile before looking down at the child. "Hey buddy…I need you to take some medicine okay?"

The boy looked up with heavy eyes. "No…no more chemicals…" he mumbled softly.

Flame Princess looked confused. "What's a chemical?"

"Oh my goodness, chemicals?!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "Kid...You drank chemicals?! Why?!"

"My uncle made me..."

"Your..." Bubblegum looked at Flame Princess. "Give him the potion. Now."

"But what are chemicals?"

"Poison." Bubblegum replied. Flame Princess, against all odds, paled.

"They...wanted to poison him...?"

"I think so. Now hurry!"

Flame Princess nodded and uncorked the bottle before placing it on the boy's lips, "Please buddy, open up this will make you feel so much better." She said soothingly.

Harry hesitantly opened his mouth and drank the licked. It…tasted like bubblegum! He chugged the liquid and started to feel all his pain go away! Flame Princess pulled the bottle away when he was done and smiled down at him to see most of his injuries were healing up and disappearing.

"Good. It worked." Bubblegum princess said relived. She gazed at her friend. "Now can you explain what happened? I hear you step down now are running around with a child, a human child might I ask.

The flame girl sat down and rubbed the boy's hair lightly causing him to coo and snuggle into her warm arms more so. "Take a seat PB, this is one is a doozy."


End file.
